doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Doctress
The Doctress is the titular character of the long running Science Fiction series Doctress Who. The Doctress is a millenial old female alien from the planet Gallifrey who after nearly 900 years of near sedentary existance steals a intertemporal conveyance known as a TARDIS frequently with various companions over time. To date 13 versions of The Doctress have headlined the series with the transition from character to character explained within the narrative with the plot device of Regeneration, a biological function of her species allowing Gallifreyians to completely change their cellular structure and appearance in order to recover a massive fatal and near fatal injury. Background The Doctress earliest known records were that she was born the 43 out of 45 children within a polygamist union involving at least 5 other scientific Gallifreyian "houses". This would also explain why The Doctress uses terms like "first of my 12 mothers" when referring to her family. The Doctress grew up in the deciedofus valley of the crimson peninsula on Gallifrey's most northern most continent. The main gallifrayian house that The Doctress is related to by birth is the Chapter House of Prydonia also known as the chapter of spirit due to the chapters many revered legendary explorers which massively expanded the horizons of Gallfrey's cosmic and temporal borders to limits never before seen within the species eons long scientific history. Of the two main most cherished childhood memories within the Doctress' recollection is first of the deep red and orange tallgrasses that she and her other sisters ran through beneath a dazzling bright orange sky. Second is her earliest exploratory memory of being taken to the Medusa Cascade as a child of either 8 or 9 . The only signifigance of this fact is that is wold appear in later research of The Doctor that this similar event not only happened to the originial but to the interdimensional variants across multiple parallel realities (240 so far). What this transcendental fixed point in time significance means to the either the destiny of the Doctress or to the mulitverse as a general whole has yet to be seen. Familial Background The history and knowledge of the Doctress familial history is as nearly as mysterious as the Time Lady herself, besides belonging to the Prydonian chapter no real records of the Doctress family seem to exist. This could be due to many Gallifreyian records lost in and during the Time War, however there is known that she did have a sister named Braxiatiel (it should be majorly noted that this may be a possible clue to the true name of the Doctress herself however this may never really be known.) The Doctress also has one known granddaughter named Susan, however this may also be her actual daughter created through an Gallifreyian scientific based form of procreation However years later while in her renewal as the tenth Doctress she had discovered that her current companion Rose Tyler was in reality her own daughter created within a ontological procreative event. The Doctress also has a believed great granddaughter name Alex Tyler whom became a integral role in the War of the Chaos stellar systems. Career The Doctress started as just that a quiet unassuming medical researcher who lived most of her life outside of mainstream Gallifreyian life however she was coming up on her 800th birthday and she began to finally want more out of life. After sneaking into a TARDIS repurposing lot she happened upon a recently decommissioned type 40 TARDIS which shortly after she had entered was transported to the near dead world of Skaro. . At first the Doctress found her initial travels through both time and space both disconcerting and terrifying as she was almost instantly thrown into the deep end of the universe and many of its most dangerous terrors and marvels. However the Doctress learned quickly the universe needed her and vice versa more than she realized. Getting Involved As the Doctress travelled from planet to planet and time to time she couldn't help but notice the massively growing waves of hostile alien species that constantly threatened the safety and peace of the known universe, and as such the Doctress realized she had to adapt and change in order to both survive and fight the seemingly endless nihilistic hordes awaiting her. Thus she forced her first Renewal as the "Cosmic Doctress" a version of her that was more well adapted to long and strange temporal/space travel. Also this started the path to her becoming what in later years was known as the"Grand Chessmaster". Doctress Renewals The following is a current listing of all currently developed Renewals (Regenerations) of the Doctress which will be updated as more versions are developed. Category:Individuals Category:Females Category:Doctress Who Category:Incarnations of the Doctor